Home Visits
by HiddenKindness
Summary: Kataang, oneshot. Homesickness claims Katara and Sokka. It's their first chance to return home since the war, and Aang had another reason for travelling to the Southern Water Tribe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. As if I'd be that awesome.**

* * *

><p>Toph, Sokka and Suki were still asleep; it was the early morning and the sun was still young in the sky and at this time of day. Aang and Katara were always the only ones awake at dawn. They found that it made them feel more ready for the day ahead of them.<p>

The couple were perched comfortably on a large fallen tree a few metres away from the tents. Usually they chatted quietly together, but that morning Katara seemed a little distant. Aang realised this and took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "Katara, what's wrong?" He asked in his regular caring tone. She sighed and looked out at the view of the row of towering mountains on the horizon. "I suppose I just miss home." She whispered. Aang nodded in response. "How about we visit the Southern Water Tribe then?" He said joyfully. Katara's face then flooded with happiness. She hugged him tightly. "Really?" She said excitedly. Aang nodded again, smiling.

During the next hour or so Katara had rushed to pack up the camp and load Appa's saddle with their belongings. Sokka was now excited as his sister; it'd been four long and eventful years since they'd seen Gran Gran. Something had always got in the way of them making the journey to their home village. Suki was also eager to visit the place where Sokka and Katara had grown up, as did Toph. She stood next to Aang and Toph in disbelief; all three of them watching an energised Sokka and Katara run around the camp. "If I knew how fast they'd clear away the stuff, we'd visit the Water Tribe all the time!" He laughed.

Then the group began to make the journey to the Water Tribes. The Fire Nation (since the war ended) had removed the blockades that had posed such a problem to the group in previous years. This meant that the journey would only take a little more than a full day, rather than several days as in the past. Appa carried the group across the oceans throughout the night and early the next morning the gang finally arrived at the small outer snow wall that housed the Southern Water Tribe.

Appa was greeted by a large group of villagers that had seen him coming. They had remembered Aang and Appa from all those years ago, when Katara and Sokka had first brought them to the village after finding them encaged in the iceberg. The brother and sister were of course the first to dismount Appa and run to the welcoming crowd who were waiting on the ice. Suki helped Toph to the ground whilst Aang ensured Appa was comfortable. The others then went to follow Sokka and Katara. They found them both hugging Kanna, (or 'Gran Gran' as they called her) who immediately smiled when she set eyes on the group. "It's been a long while since I saw you all." She said kindly, releasing Sokka and Katara from their long hug. She met and shook hands with Suki and Toph and then turned to Aang. "You are no longer a child." She said, tapping his hand. Aang smiled in reply. "I have heard many stories of how the Avatar saved the world." She continued. Aang nodded. "Helped of course by two brave members of the Southern Water Tribe." He added. Kanna ushered Aang and Suki closer, and Toph went to follow Sokka and Katara to talk to the rest of the villagers. She took their hands in hers. She turned to Suki. "I am very wise in my old age. I know what I can see. You and Sokka are perfect together." She said. Suki smiled and then hugged the elderly woman. Kanna then turned to Aang. "And you are perfect for Katara." She added. Aang also hugged her.

That evening a feast had been organised to welcome Sokka and Katara home, but also to thank the gang for their valiant efforts four years ago. Aang, Toph and Suki had borrowed some warmer clothes to keep out the cold of the South Pole. All of the villagers had crowded into the largest igloo in the village and were sat in a large circle around a central fire. Sokka and Katara were sat on either side of Kanna, and the others were seated comfortably cross-legged close by. Everyone then turned to Kanna, who raised her goblet and held it aloft for a few seconds. "We are celebrating the achievements of the Avatar, the Kyoshi warrior, the Earthbender, and the members of the Southern Water Tribe in the war against the Fire Nation." She said kindly. The members of the Southern Water Tribe then erupted into a chorus of clapping and cheering. Aang and the others smiled modestly.

After the feast everyone retired to their tents on the ice. Before following everyone else, Kanna turned to Aang and the others, who were chatting quietly. "You'll all have to sleep in here tonight; we're running low on tents." She said, and then exited the igloo, her frail frame quivering slightly as she did so. The group began to set up their beds by spreading blankets out on the floor and quickly bedded down for the night, the fire still letting out valuable heat into the igloo, which was surprisingly warm.

Katara was lay with her back to Aang, her face content and smiling softly. She had both her arms wrapped around the fur satchel she'd chosen to use as a pillow. As several glowing cinders rose from the base of the fire like skittish flying insects, fluttering and hovering, Aang leaned a little closer to Katara and inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of lavender dancing in his nostrils. He fell asleep with vivid images of _his_ Katara, her hair swaying in the breeze.

The next morning Aang was outside with Appa when the others came out of the igloo where they'd slept. Aang smiled when he saw Katara. She ran, and hugged him tightly and kissed. The couple were interrupted suddenly by a great amount of laughter behind them. A group of young teenagers were stood giggling, presumably the young children they'd left behind all those years ago. "Aang and Katara sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They chanted in unison. Katara rolled her eyes and turned to them, still with Aang's arms around her small waist. "Can't you go bother someone else?" Katara said in an irritated tone. The teenagers just giggled even more. "Hey, how about you give us a minute, and then I'll take you all penguin sledding?" Aang said, smiling. The faces of the children lit up immediately. "Deal!" One shouted excitedly, and ushered the others away into a nearby tent. Katara turned back to Aang. "Nicely done." She whispered to him lovingly.

A short while later, when Aang had left for the slopes with the young people of the tribe and the others (who had gone to watch), Katara was left to talk with Kanna. They sat next to the fire in Kanna's tent sipping herbal tea, with the elderly woman smiling slightly to herself. "I'm so happy to be here, even if it's for a short stay." Said Katara happily. Her grandmother nodded affectionately in agreement.

After a few minutes of calm silence and the inhalation of the sweet smell of hot tea, Kanna spoke to her granddaughter. "I can see how much Aang loves you." She said warmly. Katara was a little taken aback with this sudden comment. She'd forgotten how honest and down to earth Kanna could be. "And I can see how much you love him." The elderly woman continued. Katara smiled fondly at her words. "Whatever happens, you have my blessing." Said Kanna, who was looking down at her half empty teacup. Katara loved hearing these words. Since her father was off fighting the Fire Nation rebels with the rest of the men of the tribe, Kanna was the only parental figure she'd had throughout her life. Without her approval, Katara knew she would never feel comfortable with herself. She grabbed her grandmother and they shared a long hug.

Soon afterwards Aang and the others returned with the children of the tribe from going penguin sledding. They all had smiles on their faces, so Katara guessed it must have been eventful. She approached the children. "So, how was it?" She asked them collectively.

"It was awesome!" One chirruped.

"Aang showed us who to make them go up snow slopes and jump!" Another giggled.

"It was pretty fun." Added Suki. Aang beamed with the comments of his new fans. Katara went and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for taking them, Aang. They need a bit of fun now and again." She said kindly.

"Hey, I enjoyed it as much as them." He grinned happily. Kanna interrupted their greeting. "Katara, would you mind if I spoke to Aang a minute?" She asked. Katara gestured that that was fine. As Aang followed Katara's grandmother into the nearby tent, the others began telling Katara what she'd missed on their outing.

"Tea?" Offered Kanna, lifting up the teapot from the smouldering fire.

"No, thank you." Replied Aang, who then sat down cross-legged opposite the woman.

"I asked you here for a reason." Said Kanna. Aang recalled the first time he ever met this woman. She seemed quite defensive and grumpy. Now she had accepted him into her tribe. "You and Katara." She whispered happily. Aang raised an eyebrow worryingly, but didn't question her. He wondered what she was referring to. Kanna sensed his unrest and continued. "As I have told you before; you are perfect for one another." She said, not lifting her head from inspecting the small amount of tea left in the bottom of the teapot. "I don't know what I'd be without her." Aang said. Kanna nodded.

"I know that feeling." She said understandingly. Aang then ran his hand down the back of his head nervously. "I wanted to speak to you too, Kanna." He mumbled. The woman's face grew curious. "I…I..." Aang hesitated. Feeling the cold of the ice on his backside, he shuffled himself a few inches further on to the fur pelt spread across the ice floor.

"Yes?" Asked Kanna, gesturing for the teen to continue.

"I…" He muttered. He sighed deeply, clearly annoyed with himself not being able to express what he wished to ask her. "I want to ask Katara's hand in marriage." He suddenly exclaimed, much to Kanna's surprise. Aang grew more nervous and began to babble uncontrollably. "But it's fine if you don't approve. I would understand. After all, you are her grandmother so-"

"Aang." Said Kanna calmly, holding his arms and shaking him a little to snap him out of it. The airbender ceased his words and took a deep breath. Kanna smiled kindly. Her expression remined Aang of Katara; it was clear they were related. "You have my blessing." She whispered reassuringly. Aang finally took in her words. He then reached into his pocket, his hand shaking as he did so. He took out a small, carved pendant and held it up for her to see. "I made this a few weeks ago. For Katara. I understand it's traditional in the Water Tribes?" He said. Kanna took it carefully from him and inspected it in the palm of her aged hand. The pendant had been beautifully made. In the centre it showed a combination of the symbol of the Air Nomads and the one of the Water Tribes. Kanna just sat and stared down and it, every so often turning it to see it from another angle. Aang continued. "I shortened the strap a little. I thought she could wear it as a bracelet, rather than a necklace." Kanna looked up at him, somewhat curious.

"Why a bracelet?" She asked.

"Because I don't want it to replace the pendant her mother gave her." Aang whispered. Kanna broke out into a wide smile and grabbed him into a hug. All the worries Aang had held previously then melted away. He squeezed her tight, relieved that she approved of his carefully considered plans. All he had to do now was ask Katara, and hope Sokka was as accepting as his grandmother was.

When Aang pushed aside the flap of material serving as the entrance to the tent, he saw Katara and the others chatting quietly to the children. Kanna followed him outside, Aang suddenly became nervous again. He turned to look back at Kanna, who proceeded to push him a little closer to Katara. Aang nodded and cleared his throat loudly, attracting the attention of everyone, not just Katara. He smiled anxiously at her. "Katara…" He whispered, struggling to get his words out. He took her hand in his and held it tight, and slid the other hand into his fur lined side pocket, cradling the pendant. The onlookers were unaware of his intentions; only Kanna and Aang himself knew. His hand shaking with nerves, Aang finally retrieved the pendant from his pocket and placed it in Katara's free hand. Her face brightened immediately, realising what Aang was doing. A tear ran down her cheek. "Katara, will you marry me?" Asked Aang, squeezing her hand. His gray eyes brimmed with emotion.

The children of the group suddenly broke out in a chorus of cheers, whilst the adults remained silent. They were full of anticipation, awaiting Katara's answer with baited breaths. She pulled Aang closer and grabbed him into a tight embrace. "Yes." She whispered into his ear. He lifted her from the ice and spun her around him in a bridal style, burying his face into the crook of her neck and flowing hair, once again inhaling her floral scent.

A new beginning.


End file.
